Evil by Betrayal
by rupita.basuku
Summary: She was betrayed by the closest people to her, the people she trusted. Desperate and lonely, Starfire accepts a offer given to her by Slade. With him and his other apprentices, she becomes happy once again, but the remaining Titans won't allow her to become so. Why have they become so cruel, and in the end, who will Starfire choose?
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: New story! Hope you like this one, it centers around Starfire. I don't know who to pair her with through!)

Chapter 1: Start of Pure Darkness

Starfire POV

It's been two months, and the others barely noticed my existence. I hurt me that the people I trusted and cared for most would do such a thing. After everything we went through, it seemed to mean nothing to them at all. Everything we did for one another became of no importance to them. They only noticed me in fights, in which they called me failure or weak, even if I did most of the work to catch the criminals. If I ever approached them, they would tell me to go away and that I wasn't wanted. They were always mean, always the unreal. When people crowded us, they acted like I was one of them and treated me nicely. Of course I had to go along, as they always threatened me if I didn't. As soon as no one was looking, they would return to their hurtful and abusive treatment.

"You don't belong in this world! I would be so much better if you just left, you mistake."

I used to wake up every morning, and they were always talking, and having fun until I came into the room. I eventually learned not to do that anymore. I didnt come out of my room much now, only if it was a dire emergency like crime alerts. Other than that, I stayed in my room. I had a bathroom, and my window was always open so I could go eat away from them. I dared not to go near the others, as I know they would only hurt me. There hatred for me burnt like fire, and they always stared daggers at me. I didn't know why they hate me now, but I never ask. Not that it would change a thing. They don't listen to me anymore. They don't care about me anymore. Everytime they look at me, all they see a pitiful mistake. I cry myself to sleep most days. I don't know what to do with my life anymore. I don't have the same positivity or smile I did before any of this has the happened. Those happy memories, all became a blur to me. Like those memories were my imagination trying to convince me that they used to or still care. They don't. I kept myself isolated, away from the people that hated me the most, but I cared for most. I still cared about them, dispite their hatred for me. I just can't seem to let go of our abounded friendship. Even so, I kept myself hidden and locked away. But one day, I remember that there was a crime alert. I went to the main room. The others saw me come in and decided to ignore my presence, as usual. "There's robotic enemies robbing a bank in West of Jump City." Robin said. "Titans, Go!"

-At bank, normal POV-

Dozens of robots broke into a closed bank, smashing through the brick walls of the building and colliding through the metal doors. The security was disabled by bolts of electricity created by the robotic enemies. They used a transparent tube to suck in money after they successfully broke into the vault. Suddenly, something was thrown at one of the robots; cutting into the metal that formed it's outer shell, exploding the lifeless robot into pieces. Two more were thrown, doing the same as the other before to their targets. The Titans stood at the entrance of the broken wall in their usual heroic stance, well except one who was excluded from the group. Starfire was already inside, merely flying above. The robots shoot their built-in lasers towards the group. The five quickly dodged the attacks, and attacked. Raven used her telekinesis to hover two robots, and smash them into a nearby wall. She did this again, but instead smashed the two robots into each other. Beastboy knocked a few down in his rhino form, while Cyborg shoot his arm canon towards some others. Still many robots left to destroy, Starfire took on the rest, as usual. She shoot multiple starbolts at them while dodging lasers being shoot at her. Her currently thrown starbolts destroyed a few. She flew towards them, and ripped one apart with her strength. Her eyes grew with fury, her power enhancing. Suddenly, a laser was shoot towards her, but luckily missed. She easily took out the remaining robots. When she was done, not one pearl of sweat was seen on her. She smiled at her job well done, while the others looked at her bitterly. She could hear their, "I could have done it better," and "She is so weak," or "Failure" in the background, and her smile disappeared as well with her confidence. This caused her to gently fall on her feet. She turned back towards them, her face sad and emotionless at the same time. They only continued to look at her bitterly.

She turned back. She had thought she heard a small noise. Soon down came a small chip from above. She looked back to the others, and they were leaving, not noticing her. She lightly took the chip, and gripped it tightly in her hand. She was curious, and she knew she couldn't tell the others. She smiled. For some reason, she felt like the chip had something important that would benefit her. The happiness she felt was minor, but it was more than she has felt for two months.

She took the chip back to the tower. She locked her door, and closed her window and curtains. She connected the chip to the side of her light pink laptop, and a white blank box covered the screen. Her curiosity grew as she watched her screen for something to happen. At first it was in the blank state, but then a text appeared on the screen where the box was moments after. It read:

"I will see you soon."

Then it disappeared, along with the box. The screen was left with the desk top. A picture of her and the others. She really needed to change that, but she decided to concentrate on more important matters. She felt confused at the situation. What should she do? Should she tell the others? Do nothing? Keep it a secret? Her mind raced trying to look for a rational solution, but then she finally picked one. She bit her bottom lip, but she knew that the other options would end badly or be a dead end. She decided to keep it secret. She gave a deep sigh, tired both emotionally and physically. She gently rubbed her eyes, closed her laptop, and walked to her bed. She took a peaceful sleep, dreaming beautiful things away from the harsh grasp of reality.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Accepting

She woke up to the sun's warm rays. The light beamed gently on her skin, adding a magnificent glow to her. She rose slowly from her bed, staring at the sun above. She gave a small smile, and decided to change. She took off her usual attire, and exchanged it for a something more casual. She put on a white strapless shirt that hugged her figure, a dark jean jacket, and black leggings. She put on some white converse, silver bracelets, and left her hair as it usually was. She decided to leave, since the team didn't care if she went on missions or not. She flew out of the large window in her neat bedroom. She wanted to have some fun, maybe walk around and enjoy the scenery Jump City had to offer. There was plenty of entertainment in the large city, but the only thing was that she didn't know where to go. She sighed as she hovered over the city. She sat down on the top of a tall building and sighed once again. She wished she had someone to talk to. She wished she had someone who could be there for her, no matter the cost. She wished she had someone that cared about her. But sadly, those people left her a long time ago. The Titans.

Starfire's POV:

I wish I knew what I did wrong to make them hate me. I really do. I would do the anything to know why the people that cared so much about me suddenly turned their backs on me, and just walked away. Their words were fresh in my mind, echoing endlessly in my head. What did I do wrong? I don't want this. What did I do to deserve this? I felt a few tears slowly stream down her face. I frowned. I felt devastated yes, but I was done. I was done crying over them. I was done going to sleep at night, hoping that everything would be okay the next day; even if I already knew they wouldn't. I was done. "If they do not want me, then I will not care!" I said loudly to no one in particular. "I won't care." I said quietly, sitting down at the edge of the building. "Then don't." I heard a voice behind me say. I turned back, and through my now surrendering tears, I could see him. The Titan's worst enemy. Slade. I didn't try to attack him, the thought barely even cross my mind. He didn't seem to be interested in attacking me, either. I just sat there, staring at the masked man before me. "Slade? What do you want?" I asked him simply. He just kept his usual expression, while looked at him emotionlessly. "I told you that I would see you soon." He said blankly, not bothering to answer my question. So that chip was from him. "So you're not even going to answer my question? How rude of you." I said, turning away from him and looking back at the city.

Normal POV (still with Slade and Starfire)

"Isn't it obvious why I'm here, Starfire?" He said. He took something from his belt, and held it in his hand. He stretched his arm merely, and said "I want you to join me." She turned back towards him, quicker this time, and look at him both shocked and confused by his words. "Me? Why not another Titan, like Raven?" She asked him. "Why would I ask her?" He asked her. "She's stronger than I am. They all are." She said, each word growing more depressing than the last. "You do not realize how strong you have become, my dear. You see, the other Titan's have been lacking. Severely. They have not been so well in the past two months. But you, you're always trying to prove yourself, am I correct?" He said. She looked down, as it was true. Those entire two months, she had been training, working harder so the others could finally treat her right again. She used every crime alert to train more, and used the Tower's gym everyday. She used the practice course everyday; working on her speed, aim, and powers. She had become stronger, much stronger.

"All those days of practicing, working to be your best paid off. But you were too sad to realize it, and they were too ignorant. You were always stronger than them. Even in the beginning. You are stronger than all of them combined. It's just your sadness, and their blindness that makes you seem weak. You have the potential to show them all. You can show them that you're strong, that you're better then them all." He said. To show them all. The idea somehow satisfied her. She gave him a small smile. "And with you as my accomplice, you can become stronger than you could ever imagine. And, wouldn't it be nice to find a new home. A place where people truly cared for you? I can give you a true home, Starfire." He stressed the word true. A chance to become stronger, a chance to get revenge, and a chance to be loved again. It was a great offer, though she was still hesitant. "So what do you say, Starfire? You can join my new accomplices and I." He said, handing something to her. She took it. It was a type of gadget, in the form of his signature S. "New accomplices? There's more people?" She asked him. "Yes, my dear. I have been gathering young people as extraordinary as you. You will never be truly alone with us by your side." She took a deep breath, and said

"I'll join you."

"You should feel honored. I didn't even give Robin that. But I trust you will be a loyal accomplice. But for now, just use it to contact me. It has all the information you need. Until tomorrow, Starfire." He said finally, and disappeared in a gust of wind. She held the gadget in her hand, and squeezed it. She felt strange. She wasn't sure how to use it, but she'll figure that out later. When she turned back to the sky, it was still day, but it seemed close to sunset. She flew off the roof, and headed back to where everyone hated her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: When Everything Gets Out Of Hand

She flew threw her open window. It was dark, both outside and inside her room. She still tightly gripped the gadget in her hand, the same one a villain gave her. She shouldn't have excepted it, she thought, but another side of her couldn't wait to get revenge. Her emerald eyes scanned around her room. It looked magenta in the dim light. She sensed the presence of someone else, someone lurking somewhere in the shadows. She was going to put the gadget somewhere safe, but I disappeared from her grip as soon as the thought crossed her mind. She was surprised to say the least, but she knew she had more important things to focus on at the moment. She looked around her dark room. Her eyes finally meet with someone elses. Their eyes seemed to glow in the dark, his piercing gaze enough to light his eyes ablaze. The figure walked to the light switch of the room and flicked the lights on. A pair of masked eyes meet her's.

"Robin."

"Where have you been?" He asked her sternly, the look he gave her cold. "I was out." She simply said, expressionless. She knew that she was in trouble, but she seemed not to care. Robin noticed this. "Where?" He asked the red head coldly as he stepped closer to her. "None of your concern." She said, turning away from him. "Tell me." He commanded, his voice just a bit more firm. "I said it was none of your concern." She repeated, a hint of anger taking place from her usual cheerful voice. Through now, her cheerful voice was a lost and distant memory, that no one seemed to remember. Not even she could remember how it sounded. She hadn't been happy for months.

"Tell me!" He demanded once again, stepping closer to her. His voice was raised enough to be considered a yell. She turned to him, her eyes transparent in emotion, but not glowing. She was angry. By now, he was right in front of her. He was so close that they were basically breathing the same air. She shoved him away harshly, enough to make him fall onto her pink carpeted floor. He disgusted her. He became furious at her sudden action. He jolted up and tried to land a punch at her with his gloved fist, but she caught it midway. "Robin. I will not hurt you if you stop your harmful intentions at this very moment." She said coldly. "Shut up! I'm the leader of this group, and I command you! Let me go immediately!" He said, clearly enraged. She slightly smirked, which he took note of. He seemed shocked for a split second before returning back to his posture. "What if I told you that you do not actually command me any further?" The Tamaranian said, her smirk enhancing. She threw his fist to the side, not wanting to touch someone who she once trusted, and later turned their back on her. "What?!" He said, confused. "I shall repeat myself. What if I told you that you do not actually command me any further, Robin?" She repeated, her voice smug. She felt strange. She didn't feel like herself, but it felt so pleasant. "I still command you!" He said, angry, catching on to what she meant rather slowly. "Actually, no you don't. I've found a new ally who will pay me more respect than you ever did. I leave tomorrow." She said in a steady voice. "Traitor!" He yelled and reached to his belt and swiftly pulled out his

bo-staff. He spun it around before pointing it at Starfire. "TITANS!" He yelled. Seconds later, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast boy came bursting into the room. "What's wrong, Robin?" Raven asked him. None realized she was there.

"She's a traitor." He said, and pointed at Starfire. They followed his gaze. The four Titans stared at her, disgusted by her presence. "Get her." Cyborg said, his arm transforming into his arm canon. Raven's eyes grew black, her hands also growing into black magic. Beastboy quickly transformed into a cheetah, and Robin held batrangs in his hands. Robin threw one of his batrangs near Starfire's feet. It exploded, enclosing the room in smoke. Unable to see them, she raced her eyes around for any movement. The first thing she saw was a cabinet flying at her. Lucky for her, the fast movement cleared some smoke away, but she knew it was Raven who threw at her. She quickly reacted, ripping the cabinet apart as soon as it got close enough for her to do so. She looked around again, and as soon as she turned around, something scratched her on the upper side of her arm. It began to bleed, but she did not concentrate on it. She had a battle to win. She looked around her for something mismatching from her usual pink room. Something green. She soon spotted her target and shoot multiple starbolts at Beastboy. He roared in pain. She walked up to the green boy calmly and swiftly, and stared him dead in the eye. "I have always admired you, Beastboy. But now, you make me wish that I never sided with you. I must say, have our connections been so little amounted that they could easily been tarnished with a simple, but yet no truly reasonable explanation?" She asked him. She looked down at him, and his eyes turned from hatred to sadness. The change in his eyes...they were honest. It made her wonder.

"Star..." He spoke out, putting a hand over half of his face. His revealed side seemed pained, and his eye began to water.

Star. No one had called her that in months. It was a name that she thought she would never be referred to again. She had thought...that...he was one of them. Why was he being like this? Doesn't he hate her?

Before she could properly react, something blue shoot at her from her side. She crashed into a wall, smoke coming from her body from the blast. "Cyborg." She whispered. She flew his way, and she grabbed him as soon as she spotted him. She threw him into a nearby wall with all her strength. She quickly put a hand to where his 'shut off' button was located, and pushed it gently. The smoke dispelled by now, so she could see Raven and Robin preparing to attack. She shoot star streaks at them both, Raven shoot by her left hand and Robin with her right. "Argh! You'll pay for that!" Raven said with a angered expression. "Azarath Metrion Zin- aghh!" The dark witch was going to say her well known chant before something slammed her into a wall. Starfire shoot a simple starbolt at her, or it seemed simple. A burning, green starbolt shoot at Raven, making her crash into a wall. Starfire knew for sure that would keep the demon unconscious for a while. She was out. Starfire's eyes moved to the last survivor. "Robin." She said coldly. "You worthless, weak alien. You claim that they're you're friends, yet you're here hurting them! You. Are. A. Traitor." He stated, through he knew he was wrong. She took a deep breath, trying to hold back her raging anger. It raged more with his now spoken words. She had enough. That's it.

"I'm done with this."

"You all claimed that I was your friend, but yet you left me for no absolute reason. You all betrayed me. You went as far as to treat me with no respect. I have finally found someone who respects me. I will not continue to stay here where I'm not wanted." She truthfully stated. He only narrowed his mask eyes. "And now, it's time to go." She said. Her eyes grew green, and quicker than anyone could see, she grabbed him and threw the boy through a wall. She shoot multiple starbolts at him, making his skin rage in pain. He screamed, it made her flinch. He sounded in so much pain. But a part of her found it satisfying. Her rage was free now, but controlled. She shoot a couple more, and finally stopped. She flew quickly back to her room, and looked for the gadget Slade had given to her. She found it in a drawer. She gripped it in her right hand, and shoot a hole into the ceiling with her left, and flew off. She needed to contact Slade. She was ready to join him. She was ready to go into the dark side.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Welcome

Starfire flew on top of a tall building roof. It was just far enough from the Tower. She knew that the others would lie and say that she had betrayed them. They would act hurt and act as if they were so kind to her that they didn't know what made the alien princess turn on them. The public would believe them, of course, and hate her, but she knew the truth. So did Slade. But she decided not to care about what the public thought. It was all a lie after all.

She slowly realesed her tight grip on the gadget and examined it in her open palm. It didn't seem like it did anything. No buttons, no particular lines, no nothing. Just smooth silver metal. She tried poking it in certain places. When that didn't work she tried to talk to it. When that didn't work, she tried doing other things. She sighed in frustration from failing for about thirty minutes straight. 'Please contact Slade!' She thought, closing her eyes. Suddenly, she heard a sound. Opening her eyes in curiosity, she looked back at the gadget. The small S shaped gadget had transformed into a small screen displayer. "Wahh! It is the alive!" She squeaked out. The surprise caused her fall back onto her bottom. She quickly flew back up, and floated in the air sitting with her legs crossed. Through there was no one to witness it, she was embarrassed that she fell, and a light blush of embarrassment coated her cheeks. Back with the gadget, a blue tinted, slightly transparent screen lit up the features of her face and hair. A 'loading...' was displayed for a few seconds before Slade's masked face was shown with a dark background. She was shocked. "Hello, Starfire. Calling so soon?" He said in his dark, dry voice. "My apologies, Slade. I just wanted to talk about joining your side today rather than tomorrow." She said in a worried tone. "Something troubles you?" He said through the screen. "A bit, yes. I have harmed the members of the Teen Titans." She said, her eyebrows knitted together in frustration. "I see. Maybe you can visit a bit early. I will send you coordinates to a suitable location. See you soon." He said. "Please wait!" She said as she raised her arm to grab him as if he were actually there. "Yes?" Slade said. "I must say, may I know who the others might be?" She asked as she lowered her arm. "You will find out soon. Until then." He replied, leaning closer to the screen. She simply nodded and the connection between the two cut off. The gadget returned back to its regular form, and hovered over the ground. Another surprise to her. It started to fly off in a particular direction, so she merely followed. She noticed that a red blinking light appeared from the gadget every time. Faster with every passing second. She indicated that the speed increased because the closer they got to their given location. 'What a strange day it's been.' She thought to herself as she continued to follow the hovered gadget. She looked below her, and stared at the tall buildings below her. She could see the tower in the distance, and she had to hold in a growl. There were red and blue blinking lights below the building shining brightly. She somehow felt proud, a sudden smirk covered her face. "They deserved what they got." She said to herself.

She looked back at the gadget, and continued to follow it. Then out of nowhere, it completely stopped mid-air and started to fall to the ground. "It's dying?!" Starfire exclaimed. She flew down after and extended a arm to grab it. Once she had it safely in her hand, she gently flew down swiftly. "I do not understand, why did it stop working?" She asked to no one in particular. She looked at her surroundings. She was at the side of a mountain, a far view of the city in the distance. There was a few trees here and there, and some large boulders stuck firmly in the ground stood tall. "Perhaps there is a entrance of the secret?" She said to herself. Suddenly, the gadget blinked a red just like before. She brought it closer to her face, and tried to figure out what was wrong with it. Finally it stopped, and she was too distracted on the gadget that she didn't notice someone behind her.

(A/N: I was going to end it here, but I decided not to because your too lovely for a cliffhanger for right now)

The person swiftly put a gloved hand over the her mouth. The person had a black cloak on, so no one could distinguish their identity. The person gently whispered into her ear. "Don't make a sound, Starfire. I'm with Slade. You're going to have to follow me if you want to see him." The voice said. It sounded deeper than a female's voice, she took note of. It had to be a male. She nodded her head in agreement, and he took his hand away from her mouth as swiftly as he put it on. She turned to him, and could not see him, obviously because of the cloak that prevented her from doing so. He turned on his heel, and began to walk away and gestured her to follow. She obeyed, and trailed behind him. They shortly walked, neither talking to each other or looking eye to eye. He took a quick glance at her as they walked narrowly down the mountain. As they quietly walked, he suddenly stopped in the middle of their walk. She stopped a few inches away from him, curious as to why he stopped so suddenly. He didn't turn back to her. "Do you trust me?" He simply asked. "I do." She responded. He silently chuckled at her quick response. 'She doesn't even know who I am, yet she trusts me. How naive, just as I remember.' He thought to himself, but he quickly returned to his posture. He shook his head once in approval, and turned her way. "Then come here." He said. She did as told, and he let out his arm. A black, fingerless glove covered the lower part of his arm, and the rest was left uncovered. His glove had silver a guards on the outer side of his arm, thick gray metal covering each of his knuckles. "Hold my hand." He said. She slightly blushed, but obliged. Now that she was closer, she could see a warm smile under all the darkness of the cloak. The person pushed a button on his belt, and they both were transported to a dimmed room. The walls were made of metal, and the floor of dark marble. A chair split with the colors black and brown covered the seemingly metal chair. It stood tall, and a spot light shone above it making it look like a throne to a king. A man, Slade, sat on the chair, fully aware of the returning apprentice with Starfire safely behind him. "Welcome back, my loyal apprentice. I thank you for helping Starfire." Slade started with gratitude. The cloaked boy nodded in consideration. "Starfire, come." Slade said. She walked slowly towards the masked man, and stopped about a foot away from his throne. "Greetings, Slade." She greeted with a smile. "Hello, Starfire." He greeted back. "You are ready to join my side, correct?" He merely asked. "I am. I wish for nothing more. I pledge my loyalty to you, and I shall fight in your name. I will follow your every command with no hesitation." She declared as she put a hand over where her heart was beating inside her chest. "I would expect nothing less from you, child. I see such greatness in your future as I as your mentor." He said. She smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Slade, for this amazing opportunity. I will be forever in your debt." Starfire said. "As you see fit. On another note, since you seemed so eager to meet my other followers, my apprentice will take you." Slade said, gesturing towards the cloaked boy. Starfire nodded as she bowed, and hurried behind the cloaked boy. He opened a door, and the dimmed room was enclosed in light from the action. He walked out, followed by the alien girl. He walked down a narrow hallway. It had white walls, and the floor was also a dark marble. A few paintings dotted the walls, along with doors. Some labeled, but others not. There was also the occasional furniture, and also some rooms without doors. The place was certainly large. Starfire averted her gaze back to the boy. He still spoke none to her. She wondered if had a problem with her, or maybe he was shy? She didn't know, but he seemed to not want to talk to her at all. He seemed so nice on the mountain just earlier, and it was hard to see him because he had the cloak on, and also because his back was turned to her. Leaving her thoughts, she felt as if they had been walking for hours. Or had they? Had her thoughts made her believe that? She dismissed herself, and as they continued to walk she politely asked, "Excuse me, friend, but I was wondering if we are close to our destination." The boy continued to walk, but responded. "You're eager, aren't you? Slade had told us about you. Is it true that the other Titans abandoned you, and hurt you?" He asked, looking back at her before proceeding the walk. She felt an ache in her heart as she looked at the floor as she brushed some hair behind her ear. "Indeed...but I am the eternally grateful that Slade has given me the chance to have a new family. I certainly do regret saying the rash things about him, when I didn't even know that he would later become the person that saved me from such pain." She said a bit shyly. "Hmm...well then you should thank Xavier as well. He did most of the stalking. That idiot." The boy said with a chuckle. "Xavier?" Starfire asked, confused. She has never known anyone with the name. Maybe he was new? "Yeah. I thought you would know him." He responded, but it was obvious that he was confused. Then he remembered that it was bad to reveal you real identity to your opponents. He mentally scolded himself for being so dumb. He continued to do so until Starfire's interrupted his thoughts. "Excuse me again, but may I ask how many apprentices Slade currently has?" She asked innocently. "Well, two if we're excluding you and I. One is Xavier, the one that stalked you a lot. He would probably be doing it right now if you weren't here. The other is also a idiot. His name is Wally. He talks too much if you ask me." He said with a chuckle. "So there are only males?" She asked. "Yeah. You feel a bit uncomfortable, don't you? Wouldn't blame you, through. You are going to be the only female in this place. But don't worry. You'll feel right at home. Slade makes sure of that." He said softly. Through Slade seemed cold and cruel, he had actually become like a father to him and the others. He had provided them all something that changed their life's. He gave him a family, he gave Xavier a home, and he had given Wally love. The three things that their life's lacked, Slade had given to them. It made the three young boys question why everyone hated him. Oh yeah, his reputation and frequent crime. That's what did the magic. Even so, Slade had actually been a great person towards the boys. Now, it was Starfire's turn to see that. A large room began to come into sight. It seemed like a living room, as large black L shaped couch was seen. The walls were a pale blue, and the carpet was white. A dark, wooden coffee table could be seen in front of the couch, a clear glass vase filled with flowers of all sorts inside. Two figures could be seen on the couch, appearing to watch something in front of them. As they neared, Starfire could see that they were watching T.V. on a large screen. The room was well furnished also. The figures turned towards their direction when they stepped into the room. Starfire instantly grew shy. Not only was she meeting them, but they were also going to reveal themselves. She was eager to find out who this cloaked boy had been all along, even if he was new. She took a shaky breath.

"Greetings, I am Starfire."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: This Is Wrong.

The young hero looked at the aftermath around him, horrified.

Her room looked like a mess. Papers and items that were previously in drawers were scattered around her pink carpet. Her mirror laid shattered on the floor, pieces of it everywhere. Debris from the roof lay heavily on the floor in a pile of rubble. Her bed somehow became over thrown, and drawers lay in different angles. Her curtains were torn, and there were numerous marks on the walls as there was holes.

His teammates were hurt, but he knew that they would get up soon. He needed to get out of here. He held on to the nearest object for support, in his case it was a sideways purple drawer. He struggled to move. His body ached in protest as he weakly stood up. He held onto his side with one of his hands, hoping that it would do something to ease the pain. He whimpered at the affliction, but he knew he had to be quicker. He could already hear Raven stagger awake.

He used a small portion of his remaining energy he had left at the moment to morph into a hawk. He flapped his green, feathered wings and began to fly out of the building by the hole in the roof created by a certain alien when he regained some of his energy. Before he could get fully out, however, black magic encircled his green body, forcing him to transform back to his human form. "Beastboy!" Raven called angrily. The morphing boy looked her, scared. His eyes were terrified as he visibly shook in fear. "I... I-I'm sorry!" He cried, holding his head fiercely with both of his gloved hands. "Sorry won't cut it!" She yelled. She looked like she was on the verge of murdering him. Her glare was piercing. It wasn't the type of glare she used when he was acting like a idiot or so. This glare made his blood run cold. Now he knew how Starfire felt. His head surrendered to her gaze, and he slumped under her control. He couldn't fight anymore. He's been trying for so long, and this always happened. He would always get caught. Through he was strong, he wasn't strong enough to keep pulling this off. Plus, Starfire had left.

There was nothing else worth fighting for anymore

He simply nodded, which she found satisfaction in. She let him go, and he fell onto the ground. The next thing he knew was the sirens in the air, and the rushing of medical support.

-With Starfire-

"Greetings, I am Starfire." She said with a shaky voice. She shut her eyes tightly as she faced the floor, awaiting a response. She waited. And waited. Still waiting. Still. Waiting. Waiting. WAITING. She looked up slightly, and opened one of her eyes.

The two figures were still watching the television, not even noticing her presence. She blushed adorably in embarrassment, and look dumbfounded. "I don't think they heard you. Here, let's go in front of them, so they can actually see us." He said, laughing a bit at the fact that she expected his comrades to hear her over the sound. He walked her to the couch, and she gasped. Her emerald eyes became the size of saucers. She immediately recognized both of the figures that sat before her, and she was truly shocked to see them.

She took a step back, and the cloaked boy wondered why. And then he remembered. Both people sitting on the couch watched her. One laughed, and the other smirked. This immediately restored her focus. She huffed, and folded her arms over her chest. "It is the rude to laugh at others." She stated in her naturally innocent voice. "Is that so, cutie?" Red X said in his deep, digital voice. "I didn't believe it when Slade said you would join us, Starfire. You were always the most determined, innocent one of the group." Kid Flash spoke after Red X, a smirk intact. "T-thank you, I the guess?" She said unsure if what he said was a complement or not. "Hey, why not take off the cloak of yours, and show cutie here who you are." Red X said, pointing a finger at the cloaked boy. He cloaked boy simply sighed, and removed the cloak he wore. It fell gently to the ground. "S-Speedy...?" Starfire said, again shocked as she stepped back. She was shocked beyond belief. Even more so than seeing Red X and Kid Flash. Speedy was right in front of her.

Sure, he had changed some, but it was still him. His hair had grown some more, and gave him a sense of maturity and mischievousness. It suit him well. He also became more toned, and his eyes were still deep and defined.

Speedy had been reported missing by Titans East just days before she was ignored. The Titans searched Jump City, but when they turned up empty, and after coming back empty handed serial times they had given up. It was like he disappeared from the face of the Earth. There wasn't even a trace to his disappearance. He was later proclaimed dead. Starfire wasn't convinced by the lack of evidence, so she searched for him. By then, the other Titans ignored her, but she was determined. She later lost that determination to depression, so she unwillingly took the conclusion that he was dead. But now he was right in front of her, doing well without a sketch of regret.

She gently raised both hands to touch his face as she got closer to him. She just couldn't believe it. He blushed at the contact, but didn't resist. She examined him, and said with disbelieved eyes and voice, "B-but you...y-you disappeared. Everyone thought you were d-dead. But you are right here, i-in front of me...how?" He smiled softly, and nodded solemnly. "It's hard to believe, huh? When I disappeared, I left to join Slade. I don't regret it at all, actually." He said. "B-but you had everything! A team...f-f-friends...why would you ever leave that behind?" She stuttered out, confused. He had everything. And he just left it? Sure, Slade had some kindness from what she could see, but she would have never joined him if the Titans hadn't neglected her. He had friends, and he left them behind? Why? "Some problems came up, Starfire. I left soon after." He explained briefly, not even giving her a slight detail more. She was still confused, but she accepted the explanation for the mean time. Releasing him, she turned back to the other two to question them as well. "And you, Kid Flash, the last time I saw you, you were also a hero just as the Speedy. Did you also experience the problems?" She asked, turning her attention to the speedster. He shrugged. "I guess you could say that. I was tired of being seen as a copy of Flash, as lower than him. I never really got a thrill from saving people, too. It was a boring and nerving life. Now, I'm known as Reverse, and Speedy is known as Arsenal. And Red X is still Red X." He replied, grinning. All she could muster with the newly found information was a 'oh.' Then she thought that maybe she should tell them why she's here, but then she remembered that they already knew. Then a question popped into her mind, and she arched a eyebrow, "What exactly do you three do here?" She questioned. To her, the place seemed bland and boring. "Depends, cutie. We just usually like to watch T.V. until Slade needs us." Red X said, changing the channel of T.V. stations with the remote in his gloved hand.

"That is all?" She asked. "Do you not train, or perhaps plan for future attacks?" She asked again. "You talk a lot, cutie, but I can understand why." Red X said, not even bothering to answer any of her questions. "X, don't say that. You know she hasn't had anyone to talk to in a while." Kid Flash said, defending the alien beauty.

(A/N: I'm going to keep putting Kid Flash, or Speedy so confusion won't come up, but when someone is addressing them they'll be using their new names. The boys might call each other by their real names, also.)

"I literally just said that I understood, Reverse." Red X stated, looking at Kid Flash, and then looked back at the television. "You two are idiots." Speedy said, shaking his head disapprovingly. "What did you say, Arsenal?" Red X said in a challenging voice. Poor Starfire didn't know what was about to happen, and absolutely nothing could have prepared her for it either. "Did you just call me a idiot?" Kid Flash questioned, a tick mark appearing on his head as he grinned unstably. "What do two think I said? Or did it not get through those thick skulls of yours?" Speedy said, smirking. His smirk just made them want to fight him even more than they already did. Then, at that very moment, the three boys began to fight each other like there was no tomorrow. Gadgets, arrows, and punches were thrown, and Starfire was actually surprised that the room wasn't destroyed by now. She was also surprised because they all seemed to forget about her completely, but temporally because they were so caught in their small battle. It wasn't really a menacing fight, but one brothers would occasionally have. All she could do was watch, concerned, as the three fought. She sighed, and watched the three. "YOU RUINED MY HAIR!" Speedy exclaimed, and upper cut Red X. He was sent into the air, and did a semi back flip in the air, and landed on his feet. He seemed to be mostly unfazed.

"You think I care, pretty boy?!" Red X said back challengingly, and ran towards the red head full speed. Just inches from colliding with Speedy's face, Red X's fist was caught. It surprised him when he got a kick in the stomach from Kid Flash. "Hey, don't forget about me!" He said boisterously, a grin featuring his face. She attempted many times to stop the fight, but alas she turned up unsuccessful. She sighed, and just when she though the battle between the boys was never going to end, a commanding voice ceased it.

"Boys." Slade's voice dryly said with ambition.

(A/N: Cliffhanger? Not really. This chapter is kinda long? It's 1744 words. Actually, that's not a lot. Hmm...whatever. I don't know how the next chapter is gonna go, but I have ideas for it. Hopefully it'll be longer than this chapter through. Anyways, sayonara!)


End file.
